hot damn
by writtenby
Summary: how we meet in the same places but we're different people now and then. aka the story of a domestic couple. /kurodai


**disclaimer:** i don't own haikyuu! ! ! ! (there are 2 exclamation points for haikyuu! and two extra for emphasis)  
 **title:** hot damn  
 **summary:** how we meet in the same places but we're different people now and then. aka the story of a domestic couple.  
 **dedication:** margaret, bc tbh we're the real domestic couple. if we weren't straight.  
 **notes:** um this was written purely for my enjoyment as a writer, and it may not appeal to others. so no tears if it falls hard! and because it was written for me, mostly, some parts may not make sense, especially since not everyone has read the outsiders. (i recommend it?) i like it, hope you guys do too :) also, side note, in 3 months i'll be fifteen and i hope it's after the pns meet! !

.

.

.

 _past_

It was summer in Tokyo. Although it was only June, leaves were blowing through the air already and flower petals fell like Hinata's face every time volleyball practice was over. Speaking of volleyball, it was the perfect time for the sport as school was on break and no camps started up yet until a few weeks later. Thus, Daichi had led the lot of them over to Tokyo for another group training camp.

And of course, training camp with Nekoma meant seeing more Kuroo. Daichi couldn't say he didn't enjoy it, even his hair was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever seen. Was it a bedhead or a style-gone wrong? Daichi couldn't help but laugh even as he wiped down the floor of the gym.

"Whatchu laughing about?"

"Would you believe me if I said nothing?" Daichi couldn't tell Kuroo that he was laughing about his weird hair.

Kuroo only sighed. "I wish I were practicing right now instead of wiping the floor."

"Yeah, but I'd rather be wiping the floor...with your face." Karasuno's captain snickered quietly and gave himself a quick pat on the back. He'd one-upped his rival team's captain.

"Are you kidding me? My blocks are the best."

"You wanna go?" Daichi could feel his competitive aura rising around him like black smoke. To be honest, he knew it was quite frightening, and it was part of the reason he did it.

"Nahh...it's way to hot to do anything but eat popsicles."

"Yet here we are, working and not eating popsicles."

"It's like ninety degrees!"

"It _is_ hot. You're hot. I mean - what?" _Good job, Daichi_. _Fucking A for that one._

"Shhh. No need to state the obvious."

"I SAID THE WRONG THING KUROBAKA."

"You're picking things up from Iwaizumi."

"Then maybe I'll go date Oikawa."

"I'M JUST KIDDING YOU'RE DAICHI, DAICHI YOU HEAR ME. DON'T GO DATE THAT SHITTYKAWA."

"I was _just kidding_ , you dumbass with the dumb hair."

.

.

.

 _past_

"You totally came onto me."

"GOOD ONE."

"PUN _NOT_ INTENDED."

.

.

.

 _past_

"My hand hurts." The sound of the rest of their teams cleaning up the gym could be heard in the background, including Hinata's ridiculous sound effects and a strange trickle of heavy metal emanating from a familiar pair of headphones. Tsukki's? Probably.

Meanwhile, the two captains were standing face to face, each with a look of concentration. Daichi was busy wiggling his fingers back and forth after a hand-numbing finger-crushing handshake.

"Does that mean I win?" Kuroo smirked and ran his non-twitching hand through his hair.

"No fucking dammit, shake my hand again."

Kuroo winced at the thought. "But it hurts."

"So I win?"

"NO, shake my hand again."

.

.

.

 _past_

"We're in senior year goddammit. Why are we writing similes?"

"Read me what you have."

"The peach was as round as Kur - STOP MANIPULATING ME."

"Read it! Read it!"

"Wipe that gleeful smile off your face, ugly butt."

"But I thought it was as round as a pea-"

"-shut up that's not what I meant and you know it."

.

.

.

 _present_

It's been a couple years since high school but they're in college now and it's different. Kuroo can't call Daichi a country boy anymore, not after he moved here to Tokyo and memorized the maps better than the city boy himself. They're not really together, but they're not apart, and that's okay.

"Stay gold, Ponyboy. Stay gold." Daichi lounges on the couch in their apartment. Sharing apartments was easier, after all. But Kuroo is starting to find out that maybe it was a bad idea after all and Daichi needs to stop purposely antagonizing him.

"FUCK YOU."

"Johnny-"

"TOO SOON."

Daichi tried again. "John-"

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME." Kuroo flips a page in his book, _The Outsiders_ , which he's reading for recreation because he's a good, intelligent human being (but mostly because Daichi has mentioned that he likes girls who read books and Kuroo's not a girl but he's close enough; he's a human). This book started off okay but now it's just heartwrenching. He doesn't read for the fine intricacies of literature but he knows when it's sad. And it's sad, right now. "Oh my god, Dally just punched the wall and walked out. No, Johnny, no..." he wails, a little over dramatic but completely justified.

"HE'S FUCKING DEAD GET OVER YOURSELF." Daichi rolls his eyes and throws Kuroo's arm off his thighs as he sits up. "Stone cold dead."

The other captain looked up, eyes suddenly glossed over. "He will," Kuroo said, "stay in our hearts forever."

"Just wait," muttered Daichi evilly. "Wait until Dally-"

"Don't you even dare spoil it, Daichi, I swear."

"HE DIES."

Kuroo is sobbing. Sobbing. "What the FUCK, Dally, a teenage boy with big eyes isn't worth your life, what the fuck." He wipes at his eyes furiously, throwing the book down. "I'm done. Two of my favorite characters are dead and one is a thirteen year old asshole."

"He's not an asshole," Daichi says pretentiously. "Ponyboy's just a character who is given the chance to go through character development."

"Fuck you, why're you so calm."

"Considering I read this book in high school...? It's been a long time. It's been eighty-four years..."

"Shut up."

"Ow."

"I need spaghetti right now."

"I'll go make some." Kuroo is happy that Daichi is his roommate. "But I get the larger half." Kuroo is unhappy.

(or not.)

.

.

.

 _written_by_


End file.
